


Kiss drabbles

by Walker_August



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: A series of August Walker x reader kiss drabbles based on various prompts





	Kiss drabbles

75\. Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From WhateverThey Were Intently Doing

“What’s this?” You hear August inquire from somewhere behind you as you continue to clear out the contents of a dresser in to boxes. You’re preparing to move to a new apartment next week and August, ever the gentleman, offered to help you. “Is this…oh…” you hear his voice trail off and the sound of paper rustling as he clears out the bookcase in your living room.

The bookcase, you suddenly realise, where you had hidden the soppy, cheesy, awful love letters and poems you had written to him in a very creative drunken state a few months prior when you had recently started seeing each other. Shit. You knew you should’ve thrown them out. Rushing over to him you try to snatch the envelope from his hands but he’s already opened up the first page and there’s a grin spread across his face. “Did you write me a poem?” he asks, not even trying to keep the delight from his voice. “No” you blatantly lie. You’ve reread the pages enough times to know that what you wrote was really, really bad. 

You’re not upset with him for finding them, or for r being curious enough to open up an envelope with his name written on it in cursive with love hearts, but god you don’t want him to read the rest. “So this is how you really feel about me?” he asks, and you can tell he wants to laugh. You would too if you were him, because it’s clear to anyone who reads it that poetry and love notes are not your forte by any means, especially not after a ridiculous amount of wine.

“You have no idea” you tell him, piquing his interest. You move towards him, before he can take the next page out of the envelope, knowing that the first two pages he’s seen are much better than what’s to come . You pull him in to a soft, lingering kiss in an attempt to shift his focus. He knows full well that you’re just trying to distract him from reading the rest but when you deepen the kiss he responds with arms wrapping around you, and soon he forgets the envelope in his hand when your lips trail his jaw before moving back to his mouth and your fingers run from the nape of his neck in to his hair .

When you finally end the kiss with a small peck on his lips neither of you even remembers where you are for a moment, so it seems the distraction worked wonders. When you go back to your tasks, albeit now begrudgingly, it takes August several minutes to realise that he no longer holds the envelope, which you’ve slipped in to your back pocket without him noticing. You promise to yourself that you’ll make it up to him with a much better love letter, the kind he really deserves, very soon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

58\. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

You barely make it in to the apartment before August’s hands are on your waist, turning you to face him, and his lips find yours in a lustful kiss that makes you quiver. 

You’d been out shopping for a dress for the wedding you were attending next week, him helping you choose and giving you opinions on the clothes you tried on, when you’d noticed the change in the way he was looking at you, the desire in his eyes.When he’d started finding subtle ways to touch you and be close to you, it didn’t take much at all for him to convince you to scrap shopping for the rest of the day and go back to his. 

And now here you are, no idea how you even got in to the apartment, the only thing you can concentrate on is August and the intense rhythm of the kiss as he slips his tongue between your lips and his hands roam to gently squeeze your ass. He guides you through the hallway slowly and in to the living room, not breaking the kiss when you stumble against the coffee table and both almost end up on the floor. He’s aiming for the bedroom, you assume, from the direction you think you’re going in.

As the kiss deepens and your thoughts turn hazy, your hands move of their own accord to unbutton his shirt. The feel of your fingers lightly scraping his bare chest seems to become too much for him, as he stops you both in your tracks just a few steps away from the bedroom. Instead he pushes you against the wall, giving up on making it any further. When he breaks the kiss you whimper but it quickly turns in to a gasp as his lips explore your neck, gently biting at the sensitive flesh there. 

When his lips passionately meet yours again he presses his whole body against you, and smiles in to the kiss when you let out a moan. Who knew Saturday afternoon shopping would turn out to be this fun?

____________________________________________________________________________________________

52\. Accidentally Witnessed kiss

When you and August had started dating, you’d agree to keep things quiet at the office. You didn’t think the employees at Langley needed to know about you and ‘The Hammer’, as they sometimes liked to call him, and August much prefers to keep his personal life as close to the chest as possible.

That did however make things difficult for both of you when August did have to show up at HQ, where you work as a HR assistant, because for both of you your natural instinct at this point in the relationship is to be close to one another as often as possible.

Neither of you can resist today, it seems, as August lets you drag him to a quiet corridor during your lunch break with minimal effort on your part. The kiss is meant to be quick, a peck more than anything, but for some reason those kisses with August always turn in to something else and before you know it several minutes have passed and you’re wrapped in his embrace as you kiss in a way that isn’t inappropriate to the situation but still fervent. All your senses are so lost in it that you both jump a mile to opposite sides of the corridor at the sound of a woman clearing her throat. 

Erica Sloane stares down the two of you, August in particular, with more than a hint of judgement in her eyes. “You two have a lot to learn about hiding your relationship” She says and you gawp, because the way she says it tells you she was already more than aware that the two of your are together. “Yes, I know all about it. Like I said, you have a lot to learn” she confirms “Walker, we have a meeting in 10, don’t be late” and just like that she turns on her heel through the double doors at the end of the hallway.

You let out a breath finally as she leaves, then you laugh and so does he, because of course the one time you give in to your desires at work the director of the CIA catches you. Still, you can’t resist another quick peck before you part ways.

_________________________________________________________________________________

66\. Staring At The Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving In

Just a few moments ago, you and August had been having a conversation as you stood at the bar at another boring work function. Well, you think you were having a conversation. You can’t remember what he was talking about for the life of you, not because it wasn’t interesting but because as he spoke his fingers softly caressed a patch of skin on your back, exposed because of the cut of your dress, and because he had moved subtly and slowly closer to you throughout it.

He had stopped talking too you realised, as if he had suddenly noticed the closeness between you. You try to restart the conversation but nothing comes out of your mouth, and he’s staring at your slightly parted lips with muted intent. Your eyes are trained on his lips too, as you think about kissing him - about how much you enjoy kissing him and want to right now despite the situation.

For what feels like hours, but is really only a minute, you stay like that - his fingers still drawing small circles on your skin. You’re sure everyone in the room can feel the sexual tension between the two of you. It’s all you can feel. You lean in closer unconsciously and so does he, and then you close your eyes and your lips come together in a kiss that drowns out all the noise surrounding you. You’re not sure if it’s relief or satisfaction you feel.

“What were we talking about?” you mumble against his lips.

“I have no idea” he responds with a chuckle, before kissing you again.

________________________________________________________________________________

26\. Jealous kiss

How many times has August shown you that your relationship is built on solid foundations? That he’s yours, and not going to stray? The little things he does for you remind you daily that he’s there for you and only you, and yet you can’t shake that jealous streak that’s just a part of your personality every time someone flirts with him in front of you.

It happens a lot, the blatant flirting which he never reciprocates or even encourages. Right now you’re at the bookstore; you’re scanning through the classics and he’s asking a staff member to help him find a copy of the book he wants. You hear her laughing at something he said a little too enthusiastically, and when you look up she’s practically drooling over him.

You try not to let it get to you, ashamed of your possessive side. It’s something he’s brought up before, never hurtfully; it’s unnecessary he says, assuring you that you have nothing to worry about. You know that it makes him feel uncomfortable even though he’d never tell you that. He, of course, is the complete opposite - always calm, confident and un-bothered any time someone tries to put the moves on you.

He looks amusedly on as she tries to steer the conversation in to personal territory, and you’re pretty certain she’s going to slip him her number soon. You can’t take it, you walk over to them and take his hand, stretching up to plant a kiss on his lips when he turns to look at you with surprise.

Your eyes convey how sorry you are, how hard you tried to ignore it and he acknowledges that with a squeeze of your hand, but you wonder if one day this is going to drive you apart.

_______________________________________________________________________________

73\. Height Difference Kisses Where One Person Has To Bend Down And The Other Is On Their Tippy Toes 

Your height difference is something that took some getting used to for both you and August, but he likes it and tells you so all the time. It also causes some amusement for him, like today as he’s watching you struggle to reach the top shelf, chuckling fondly at you.

Of course you don’t have to ask him to come and help you, he’s up and easily reaching over you straight away, a laugh still playing on his lips when he hands you the item you were after. “Thanks babe” you say turning to face him and smiling up at him. He looks at you affectionately, a hand resting on your shoulder lightly playing with a strand of your hair. “No problem, shortcake” he replies, the loving nickname reminding you of the start of your relationship when he first used it.

When he leans down you automatically stand up on your tip toes to meet him, resting against the kitchen counter for balance, and he lays a delicate kiss on your lips. It’s quick and tender but you know it’s meant to tell you that he loves you, and loves how vertically challenged you are.

_______________________________________________________________________

68\. A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”

When you and August don’t see each other for a week or more, when he’s away on a mission, things can get difficult for both of you. You worry about each other. And you think, constantly, about touching each other, kissing each other, being with each other in any way your mind lets you.

That’s why there’s always instant relief when August gets home and all the built up tension of the week comes flooding out. Tonight, when he opens the door after 9 days away this time - far too long for you - you’re bundled up in his arms immediately, his face buried in your hair as he breathes you in, the sound of his breathing against your ear comforting to you.

“I missed you so much” you murmur as he continues to hold you tight, and he whispers his apologies in your ear like he always does even though he doesn’t need to. 

When the swell of emotion dies down and he loosens his grip, other feelings come flooding to the surface as you stare in to each others eyes with mutual, silent adoration. His hands move to your waist, sliding just slightly under your t shirt, and the feel of skin on skin causes electricity and sudden unfiltered lust between the two of you.

“Kiss me. Please” you beg, voice a hoarse whisper, barely there. Just wanting to be pressed close to him again, which you are without a moment of hesitation from August. He lifts your chin up and your lips join in a kiss brimming with desire that seems to last forever. Hands roam your body and clothes are discarded to the floor in no time as it becomes more and more heated.

You had to admit, August being away might be awful but having him back was always incredible.

_____________________________________________________________________________

62\. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up

Your alarm should not be allowed to go off at 6am on a Saturday morning, you think when you’re rudely woken by it’s persistent loud beeping. August, it seems, definitely agrees as you hear him groan from somewhere under the covers. If you were more awake you’d be enjoying seeing him all snug and comfy in your bed but right now you can’t seem to open your eyes.

He reaches half-heartedly for the alarm clock, which is on the small table next to his side of the bed, and he murmurs what you think is “shut up” but could be “fuck off”. His aim is completely off but the alarm stops after a minute, destined to try again in 5. You had an accidental late night last night, which you both definitely regret now since you have to be out the house in about an hour. 

Since you technically have 5 minutes to spare now, you snuggle up to him and he instinctively puts an arm around you. Even in his barely awake state he can’t resist a good morning kiss, hoping he’s aiming for your mouth. Apparently he’s memorised your face pretty well as you feel his lips against yours and you kiss him back. It’s one of those lazy, slow, nice kisses that makes you feel warm inside, and helps to wake you up a bit.

You make yourself open your eyes after he pulls away, and once they adjust you get to appreciate his mussed up hair and the peaceful look on his face for a moment. It looks like he’s back asleep already but his hand continues to stroke your back so you know he’s just enjoying the last couple minutes of being allowed to rest. You move closer to him again and give him a series of small pecks on his lips, which earns you a small smile. “Morning” you mumble, then “wake up” as you kiss him one more time before the alarm goes off again and he’s back to grumbling incoherently. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

74\. Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap

The rain on the window and the TV on low provide relaxing background noises as you and August sit together talking, going between generally chatting and trying to decide what to order for dinner tonight. You’ve had a lazy day together doing nothing, so it only seems right that your evening goes the same way.

You don’t fail to notice how he keeps pulling you slightly closer to him, his arm around you. When it’s clear he wants you as close as possible you surprise him by climbing on to his lap and stretching out comfortably, wrapping your arms around his neck, but he doesn’t complain at all.

You keep chatting away, arguing now over Chinese or Thai food and you say something that makes him laugh. He feels so carefree and normal for a minute and it makes him stop, right in the middle of a sentence, looking at you. “What’s wrong?” you say, worried for only a second before he takes your face in his hands.

Looking deep in to your eyes he replies, “Nothing at all. Everything is so right” with a smile full of warmth on his face. “I love you” he says then, voice soft. He’s never said it before, neither of you have, and it takes you a moment to process his words. Caught off guard, tears brim in your eyes, how did you get so lucky?

He kisses you then, a kiss that means everything at once. It lasts for a while and he pulls you close to him, hand on the nape of your neck. When you break apart for air you press your forehead to his, eyes still closed and lips still close. You don’t even need to give it a second thought when you respond, “I love you too, August Walker”

_____________________________________________________________________________

67\. When One Stops The Kiss To Whisper “I’m Sorry, Are You Sure You-” And They Answer By Kissing Them More

When you met August you immediately knew he was going to be different from the others. There was something about him, even in that first meeting, that made you feel like he cared. It helped you to work up the courage to ask him out, delighted when he agreed.

The first two dates had gone beautifully in cosy, quiet settings where you both could just sit and get to know each other with no pressure. You found yourself aching to see him again, even after the first date and he felt the same way too. You two were going to have something special, you both knew it.

And now at the end of the third date; a serene, slow walk around a local lake on a Sunday afternoon, you knew you were ready for more. Sitting on a bench watching the wildlife, you turn to face him and he mimics your movement. You block out the little voice in your head that tells you he’s going to reject you, and you take your chance. Leaning towards him slowly you lay a small kiss on his lips, his hand coming up to cup your cheek, before remembering yourself and saying “I’m sorry, are you sure you-”

You can’t even finish your question before he answers it with another kiss, a deeper, but still respectful kiss that shows you he definitely wants to. You thank yourself silently for not giving in to your worries for once as the kiss continues, with the ducks being your only witnesses.


End file.
